Hailstorms
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Watching your father leave for a long period of time and welcoming new additions to the family can be hard, but growing up can be even harder.


**Hailstorms**

By Team GEMINI

* * *

**Because being in Mommy's arms always feel the warmest**

* * *

Fate-papa hasn't been home in a while, but she's out saving the day with Uncle Chrono. Mama says that Papa isn't fighting to end the war; she was fighting to keep the war from reaching us. There are many things I don't understand, but there are some that I do. I know that war is a bad thing, but unlike scary dreams, war can't be stopped by a hug and hot cocoa… though Auntie Hayate says that if people realize that war _can_ be stopped by a hug, strong people like my papa wouldn't be sent out to act as a _beary-kayed_.

Then again, Auntie Hayate was the same person who told me that my papa was the kind of person who would get their capes caught on under a rock… I really wouldn't doubt it… my papa was kind of on the clumsy side.

I don't think Mama doubts it either…

Speaking of Mama… I haven't really spoken to her since Papa left two weeks ago. She's been trying to talk to me, but I every time she tries to, I'd get up and move away; this made dinner time weird. I feel bad sometimes, Mama looks so lonely without Papa by her side… but I don't think I can talk to her just yet.

Auntie Hayate says that I'm just jealous that when my sisters come, I'll feel neglected. She also says that it's only natural to feel that way about siblings. I was beginning to understand what she means by it, but then she'd go on to explain that babies need a lot of attention, and since it's just Mama and me at home, things will be very difficult when the time comes.

I've actually noticed Auntie Yuuno has been staying at our house a few days after Papa left. And on the days I get up a little too early, I would see him walking out of Mama and Papa's bedroom. I still really don't like him, and I was beginning to see why Papa didn't either… stupid ferret.

Breakfast was awkward again too. Auntie Yuuno made breakfast today, but I didn't like it. Mama tried to get me to eat it, but I just couldn't. She knew that I didn't like eating my eggs with too much ketchup on it, and yet here they are with a mountain sized glop of it.

"How come you aren't eating, Vivio?" the ferret asks me with a smile.

I frowned at him and huffed as I pushed the plate away causing my glass of water to tip over and spill. I froze in fear, anticipating for my Mama to shout at me (she always shouts at me when he is here…), but when it didn't happen, I ran out of there as fast as I could. I dashed up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door as loud as I could and locking it. I don't know what happen just now, all I know is that looking at Auntie Yuuno made my really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really angry!

I wanted him to leave and never come back, I wanted him to stop trying to take my Mama away from my Papa, and I wanted him to just leave my family alone!

Auntie Hayate told me that the ferret changeling has always been in love with my Mama, but my Mama chose my Papa over him because there are two different types of love. The love Mama felt for Auntie Yuuno was of a different kind, the kind of love which you have for your pet, while the love Mama had for Papa was a deeper love. She said that Mama and Papa have always been in love with each other, but they were both too thick-headed to accept it until Papa got hurt one day. But even though Mama loves my Papa, she still really cares for Auntie Yuuno… and that's where things got confusing.

Well whatever, the moment my Papa comes back I'm telling her that the ferret was here!

A loud banging on my door woke me up. "Vivio, you open this door right now!" my Mama shouted. "I'm serious, open this door!"

"No!" I screamed, flailing my arms around and hitting my bed. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Vivio, what on Earth is wrong with you!?" Mama screamed as she tried to force the door open.

I stopped my flailing and thought about it. What was wrong with me? Ever since Papa left, I've been feeling frustrated, upset, lonely, and in-tah-lore-rent.

"I miss Papa!"

"I do too, Vivio… but I have you here with me and yet… you don't even want to be in the same room with me…" The banging on my door suddenly stopped as the sound of my Mama's quiet sobbing came through. "How could Fate-chan leave me in a time like this? She isn't here when I—when our family needs her…"

I neared the door, my hand hovering just above the doorknob. "M-Mama?"

"This isn't going as I planned, and just to make matters worse, Yuuno-kun is here…"

"Mama…"

"I'm sorry if you feel neglected, and I'm sorry Yuuno-kun put so much ketchup on your breakfast." Mama apologized. "I'm just feeling so stressed out, and I asked him for a bit of help…"

"Is it true?" I asked my Mama.

"Is what true?" she replied.

I opened the door and let my Mama inside. "Is it true that the ferret loves you?" Mama instantly blushed and laughed. "It is, huh?"

"Well yeah, but you can't blame him for it. I'm awesome!"

"Uh... huh."

"Are you worried that I might be…?"

"No, I'm not worried. Auntie Hayate told me the love you feel for the ferret and Papa is different." I said trying my best to explain what my Auntie had told me. "Actually, I think I'm more upset because I know you'll be really busy when the babies come… and I—"

"And you'll be ignored?"

"Yeah…"

Mama pulled me into tight hug, her large belly pressing against me. "Vivio, no matter what happens; your papa and I will always, always love you." Kissing me softly on the top of my head, Mama gave me another big hug before looking me straight in the eye. "I mean it Vivio, no matter what happens you will always be my little girl, and I will love you and your sister equally okay?"

"U-Un…"

"You know, you're just like your Uncle Kyouya. He was soo jealous when my Mama and papa had your Auntie Miyuki—actually he locked himself in his room too…"

"Really?"

"Yep, except his doorknob broke off when Papa tried to open it…" Mama chuckled. "Apparently, he was stuck in his room for three whole hours!"

I looked at my Mama in awe and closed my mouth. "Remind me never to lock my door again…"


End file.
